<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lights of the Far North by ms_josephine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600065">Lights of the Far North</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_josephine/pseuds/ms_josephine'>ms_josephine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Domestic Fluff, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Gratuitous use of stickers, Indoor Stargazing, Living in Alaska, M/M, Parents Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Post-Season/Series Finale, Sterek Week 2020, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Werewolf Derek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:29:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_josephine/pseuds/ms_josephine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets home from a day of work to find a nice surprise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lights of the Far North</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day three of Sterek Week was Stargazing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles climbed out of his Jeep and gingerly made his way up the path towards his house. It was almost six and even though the sun had set, the moonlight reflected off the snow gave him enough light to see by. Still, no matter how hard he worked to keep the way cleared of ice, this was interior Alaska. Once the snow came in the fall, it didn’t leave until the spring. It was nearly impossible to keep snow and ice off of any surface for long. It only took a few weeks (and more than a few tumbles) during his first winter for Stiles to learn to walk with more care.</p><p>Sometimes, Stiles wished he could go back and tell sixteen-year-old him just how much life would change thanks to one little werewolf bite- just to see the look on his face. He would never have believed himself. </p><p>It’s been ten years since that final showdown in Beacon Hills. Scott had saved more shifters in need of help and their pack nearly doubled in just under two years. Stiles also decided not to return to the FBI and, inspired by his previous study of ley lines and telluric currents, went back to school to major in Geophysics. He and Lydia quickly decided that they worked better as friends and she and Parrish finally got their acts together. Four years ago, when a position opened up at the University of Alaska in Fairbanks where Lydia was doing her research, he jumped at the opportunity.</p><p>Life in Alaska certainly took some getting used to, but now he couldn’t imagine living anywhere else. It helped that his dad had chosen to follow after his retirement from the Sheriff’s department and lived in his own little house just down the road.</p><p>After stomping the snow off of his boots, he entered the toasty house and removed the rest of his gear. His nose carried him to the kitchen where he checked on the stew in the crockpot. A quick taste of his mother’s recipe brought with it a flood of memories and a smile to his face. He replaced the lid and headed up the stairs. The sound of laughter had him slowing in his tracks and he quietly moved further down the hallway to listen.</p><p>“Daddy! Put one over there!” the young girl shouted.</p><p>“Where?” her father replied. “Here?”</p><p>“No! That’s too close to the other ones! Move it over.”</p><p>“Here?” he asked.</p><p>“YES!!!”</p><p>Stiles bit his lip to keep from laughing at the little girl’s exuberance and crept closer.</p><p>“Alright. I think that’s all of them. You excited to show Papa?” And just like that, Stiles knew at least one of them was aware he was there.</p><p>“Yea! You think he’ll like it?” she asked.</p><p>“I think he’ll love it,” Derek replied. Stiles could hear the smile in his voice. “Won’t you, Stiles?”</p><p>With that, Stiles pushed the door to his daughter’s bedroom open. His five-year-old shrieked and launched herself at him. Her caught her mid-jump and pulled her onto his hip. “Hello, baby. Did you have a good day today?”</p><p>Clea wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed. She tucked her nose under his chin and inhaled his scent before she answered. “Yea. Me and Daddy did my stars.” Her breath tickled along his skin.</p><p>Stiles hummed and looked around the room. Just a few days ago, they had put up the wall mural of a colorful aurora across a star-filled sky. Their little girl was fascinated by the frequent light displays that could be seen from their yard and had run around the house for a solid ten minutes cheering when he and Derek had asked her if she wanted to redecorate her room. Now, the ceiling and the rest of the walls were covered in glow-in-the-dark star decals. Derek stood leaning against one wall with his arms crossed and a proud smile on his face. “What do you think, Papa?” he asked.</p><p>“I think it looks beautiful.” Clea pulled her head back and beamed at him, her honey-colored eyes sparkling. “Did you turn off the light yet, to see how they look?”</p><p>Clea shook her head, her dark hair bouncing with the movement. “We wanted to wait for you.”</p><p>“Well, thank you for thinking of me. Want to try them now?”</p><p>“Yea!” Clea wiggled and Stiles set her down before she climbed up onto her bed. “Daddy, Papa, come sit.”</p><p>Derek pushed off of the wall and crossed the room to the light switch while Stiles settled on the bed next to their daughter. Derek’s hand hovered over the switch. “Ready?”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“Here we go!” The light turned off, but room didn’t get dark. Clea’s eyes briefly flared beta gold before she squealed and started chattering excitedly. Stiles had initially tried to argue with his husband when he’d ordered nearly one thousand stickers, but he had to admit that the final effect was stunning. His mouth dropped open in awe as he took in the sight.</p><p>Derek sat on the other side of Clea and reached behind her to rub his hand down Stiles’s back. “Still think I ordered too many?” Derek murmured.</p><p>Stiles barely glanced at his husband, too enthralled by the lights. “Gloating isn’t a good look Der.”</p><p>“It’s so pretty,” Clea sighed out.</p><p>Stiles smiled down at his daughter and then turned to face his husband. “Glad you were right this time,” he whispered. His eyes flicked back down to their little girl and Derek’s eyes softened as he read the underlying meaning in Stiles’s expression. <em>She’s happy because of you. You’re a good father.</em></p><p>He could practically see Derek’s wolf preen at the praise. His husband leaned forward and touched their foreheads together. “Love you.”</p><p>Stiles closed his eyes and relaxed into the contact. “Love you too, Sourwolf.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Every Kudos gives Clea more stars!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>